Episodes
Season 1 *E1001 - Boom or Bust (7/19/2009) *E1002 - Confederate Conundrum (7/19/2009) *E1003 - Sink or Sell (7/26/2009) *E1004 - Knights in Fake Armor? (7/26/2009) *E1005 - Gangsters & Guitars (8/2/2009) *E1006 - Damn Yankees (8/2/2009) *E1007 - Brothels & Busses (8/9/2009) *E1008 - Time Machines (8/16/2009) *E1009 - Rope a Dope (8/23/2009) *E1010 - Rick's Big Bet (8/30/2009) *E1011 - John Hancock's Hancock (9/6/2009) *E1012 - Plane Crazy (9/13/2009) *E1013 - Peaches & Pinups (9/20/2009) *E1014 - Old Man's Gamble (9/27/2009) Season 2 *E2015 - Fired Up (11/30/2009) *E2016 - Sharks and Cobras (11/30/2009) *E2017 - Old Man's Booty (12/7/2009) *E2018 - A Shot and a Shave (12/7/2009) *E2019 - Hot Air Buffoon (12/14/2009) *E2020 - Steaks at Stake (12/14/2009) *E2021 - A Christmas Special (12/21/2009) *E2022 - Secret Santa (12/21/2009) *E2023 - Pawn Shop Pinot (12/21/2009) *E2024 - Bikes and Blades (12/27/2009) *E2025 - Rick's Bad Day (12/27/2009) *E2026 - Wheels (1/18/2010) *E2027 - Chum Goes AWOL (1/18/2010) *E2028 - Shocking Chum (1/25/2010) *E2029 - Pezzed Off (1/25/2010) *E2030 - Tattoos and Tantrums (2/1/2010) *E2031 - Guns and Rangers (2/1/2010) *E2032 - Pinball Wizards (2/8/2010) *E2033 - Chopper Gamble (2/8/2010) *E2034 - Spooning Paul Revere (2/15/2010) *E2035 - Off the Wagon (2/15/2010) *E2036 - Fortune in Flames (3/1/2010) *E2037 - Backroom Brawl (3/1/2010) *E2038 - Big Guns (3/8/2010) *E2039 - Flight of the Chum (3/8/2010) *E2040 - Bumpy Ride (3/29/2010) *E2041 - Helmet Head (4/5/2010) *E2042 - Bow Legged (4/12/2010) *E2043 - Hell Week (4/19/2010) *E2044 - Zzzzzz (4/25/2010) *E2045 - The British Are Coming (4/25/2010) *E2046 - License to Pawn (5/2/2010) Season 3 *E3047 - Trail Breaker (6/7/2010) *E3048 - Top Secret (6/7/2010) *E3049 - Whale of a Time (6/14/2010) *E3050 - Gold Diggers (6/14/2010) *E3051 - Aw Shucks! (6/21/2010) *E3052 - Deals from Hell (6/21/2010) *E3053 - Chumlee's Dummies (6/28/2010) *E3054 - Strike, Spare, BOOM (6/28/2010) *E3055 - Message in a Bottle (7/5/2010) *E3056 - Rough Riders (7/5/2010) *E3057 - Phoning It In (7/12/2010) *E3058 - Moon Walking (7/12/2010) *E3059 - Peeping Pawn (8/16/2010) *E3060 - Ace in the Hole (8/16/2010) *E3061 - Double Trouble (9/6/2010) *E3062 - Getting a Head (9/6/2010) *E3063 - Cornering the Colonel (9/13/2010) *E3064 - Ready, Set, Pawn (9/13/2010) *E3065 - The Eagle Has Landed (9/20/2010) *E3066 - Like a Rolling Chum (9/20/2010) *E3067 - Hello Nurse (10/18/2010) *E3068 - Chumdog Millionaire (10/20/2010) *E3069 - Gone with the Schwinn (10/25/2010) *E3070 - Bare Bones (10/25/2010) *E3071 - Never Surrender (11/1/2010) *E3072 - Honest Abe (11/1/2010) Season 4 *E4073 - Monkey Business (12/6/2010) *E4074 - Packing Heat (12/6/2010) *E4075 - Luck of the Draw (1/17/2011) *E4076 - Houdini's Handcuffs (1/17/2011) *E4077 - Pedal to the Medal (1/24/2011) *E4078 - Case Closed (1/24/2011) *E4079 - Darth Pawn (1/31/2011) *E4080 - Put Up Your Dukes (1/31/2011) *E4081 - Pawn Illustrated (2/7/2011) *E4082 - Striking a Chord (2/7/2011) *E4083 - Harrison For President (2/14/2011) *E4084 - Wise Guys (2/14/2011) *E4085 - Robosaurus (3/21/2011) *E4086 - Ah, Shoot! (3/21/2011) *E4087 - Going Postal (3/28/2011) *E4088 - Chummobile (3/28/2011) *E4089 - Evel Genius (4/4/2011) *E4090 - Pablo Pawncasso (4/4/2011) *E4091 - Sub for Sale (4/11/2011) *E4092 - Missle Attack (4/11/2011) *E4093 - Not on My Watch (4/18/2011) *E4094 - Take a Seat (4/18/2011) *E4095 - Pom Pom Pawn (4/25/2011) *E4096 - Patton Pending (4/25/2011) *E4097 - Spidey Cents (5/2/2011) *E4098 - Necessary Roughness (5/2/2011) *E4099 - Peacemaker (5/9/2011) *E4100 - 100th Episode - The Great Escape (5/9/2011) *E4101 - Broadsiding Lincoln (5/30/2011) *E4102 - Sharpe Shooters (6/1/2011) *E4103 - Late Night Chum (6/6/2011) *E4104 - Buy the Book (6/6/2011) *E4105 - Over the Top (6/13/2011) *E4106 - Honor Thy Father (6/13/2011) *E4107 - The Pick, The Pawn, & The Polish (7/11/2011) *E4108 - Making Cents (7/18/2011) *E4109 - Kings and McQueens (7/18/2011) *E4110 - Face the Music (7/25/2011) *E4111 - Off the Wall (7/25/2011) *E4112 - Buffalo Bull (8/1/2011) *E4113 - Cannons and Klingons (8/1/2011) *E4114 - Silent and Deadly (8/8/2011) *E4115 - Weird Science (8/8/2011) *E4116 - The Wright Stuff (8/15/2011) *E4117 - Out of Gas (8/15/2011) *E4118 - The King's Bling (9/5/2011) *E4119 - Pipe Dreams (9/5/2011) *E4120 - High Stakes (9/12/2011) *E4121 - Pirate's Booty (9/12/2011) *E4122 - Teacher's Pet (9/19/2011) *E4123 - Bugs Money (9/19/2011) *E4124 - Security (9/26/2011) *E4125 - Poker Night (9/26/2011) *E4126 - Rick or Treat (10/24/2011) Season 5 *E5127 - Mile High Club (11/28/2011) *E5128 - Patriot Games (11/28/2011) *E5129 - Blaze of Glory (12/5/2011) *E5130 - Looney Dunes (12/5/2011) *E5131 - Buyer Beware (12/12/2011) *E5132 - Silence of the Lambo (12/12/2011) *E5133 - Pony Up (12/19/2011) *E5134 - $=MC2 (12/19/2011) *E5135 - High Tops (12/26/2011) *E5136 - Apocalypse Wow (12/26/2011) *E5137 - Corey's Big Play (1/2/2012) *E5138 - Help Wanted (1/2/2012) *E5139 - Learning the Ropes (1/9/2012) *E5140 - Smells Like Pawn Spirit (1/9/2012) *E5141 - Pawn With the Wind (1/16/2012) *E5142 - Crosby, Stills and Cash (1/16/2012) *E5143 - Over the Moon (1/23/2012) *E5144 - Les Is More (1/23/2012) *E5145 - Yankee Panky (1/30/2012) *E5146 - Hole in One (1/30/2012) *E5147 - Air Mail (2/6/2012) *E5148 - Cash is King (2/6/2012) *E5149 - Bear-ly There (2/13/2012) *E5150 - Huddle Up (2/13/2012) *E5151 - Pawnocchio (2/20/2012) *E5152 - Guns Blazing (2/20/2012) *E5153 - James Gang Rides Again (2/27/2012) *E5154 - Ring Around a Rockne (2/27/2012) *E5155 - Pawn With the Wind (3/5/2012) *E5156 - Zoodoo (3/5/2012) *E5157 - Guilty as Charged (4/9/2012) *E5158 - Corey's Big Burn (4/9/2012) *E5159 - Wild Thing (4/16/2012) *E5160 - To the Moon (4/16/2012) *E5161 - Chum-p Change (4/23/2012) *E5162 - Trigger Happy (4/23/2012) *E5163 - Bossy Pants (5/21/2012) *E5164 - What the Truck (5/21/2012) *E5165 - Three Hour Tour (5/28/1012) *E5166 - Family Feud (5/28/2012) *E5167 - Silver Linings (6/4/2012) *E5168 - Like a Rock (6/11/2012) *E5169 - Dirty Sox (6/11/2012) *E5170 - That Sinking Feeling (6/18/2012) *E5171 - Pin It to Win It (6/18/2012) *E5172 - Love Me Spender (6/25/2012) *E5173 - Stalled Deals (6/25/2012) *E5174 - Hot and Colt (7/2/2012) *E5175 - Stuff It (7/2/2012) *E5176 - Jet Setters (7/9/2012) *E5177 - Kick the Can (7/9/2012) *E5178 - Bullitt Proof (8/13/2012) *E5179 - Cool as Ike (8/20/2012) *E5180 - Free Willie (8/20/2012) *E5181 - Some Like It Not (8/27/2012) *E5182 - Say It Ain't So (8/27/2012) *E5183 - Fork It Over (9/3/2012) *E5184 - Thirty Something (9/3/2012) Season 6 *E6185 - What You Talkin' 'Bout Sturgis? (11/5/2012) *E6186 - Sturgis and Acquisitions (11/5/2012) *E6187 - Three Pawn Night (11/12/2012) *E6188 - Stick to Your Guns (11/12/2012) *E6189 - Lord of the Ring (11/13/2012) *E6190 - Man. Make. Fire. (11/13/2012) *E6191 - On Guard (11/19/2012) *E6192 - The Last Samurai (11/19/2012) *E6193 - Sweet Pawn of Mine (11/26/2012) *E6194 - The Offer (11/26/2012) *E6195 - Putt, Putt, Pawn (12/3/2012) *E6196 - Wouldn't It Be Ice? (12/3/2012) *E6197 - Silent but Chumlee (12/10/2012) *E6198 - Take the Money and Run (12/10/2012) *E6199 - It's A Wonderful Pawn (12/17/2012) *E6200 - Santa Chum (12/17/2012) *E6201 - Little Pawn Shop of Horrors (1/14/2013) *E6202 - I Herd That (1/14/2013) *E6203 - Funny Money (1/21/2013) *E6204 - Spare the Rodman (1/21/2013) *E6205 - Million Dali Baby (1/28/2013) *E6206 - Hair Force One (1/28/2013) *E6207 - Comic Con (2/4/2013) *E6208 - Off the Hook (2/4/2012) *E6209 - Room and Hoard (2/11/2012) *E6210 - Just Shoe It (2/11/2012) *E6211 - Lunch Larceny (2/18/2013) *E6212 - Grand Theft Corey (2/18/2013) *E6213 - Beam Me Up (2/25/2013) *E6214 - Shekel and Hyde (2/25/2013) *E6215 - Book 'Em Rick (3/4/2013) *E6216 - Corey, I Am Your Father (3/4/2013) *E6217 - Close, But No Cigar (3/11/2013) *E6218 - Hello, Goodbye (3/11/2013) Season 7 *E7219 - Rick 'N' Roll (5/30/2013) *E7220 - Grumpy Old Man (5/30/2013) Miscellaneous Episodes *E?163 - Bossy Pants (5/21/2012) *E?164 - What the Truck (5/21/2012) *E?165 - Three Hour Tour (5/28/2012) *E?166 - Family Feud (5/28/2012) *E?167 - Silver Linings (6/4/2012) *E?168 - Like a Rock (6/11/2012) *E?169 - Dirty Sox (6/11/2012) *E?170 - iLost My Head in Vegas (11/3/2012)oldman9 *